The invention relates to a door or window stop and inventive improvement to the stop shown in published United Kingdom patent specification number 2,190,136. This published specification and the prior specification number 2,166,489 brought forward against it by the United Kingdom Patent Office in their preliminary examination and search of it, constitutes the most relevant art known to the applicant.
Each of these prior specifications discloses a door or window stop, intended in use to hold shut an inward opening door and/or to allow the door to be opened to only a limited extent, whilst also being retractable to allow the door to be fully opened and closed without hindrance; and comprising in combination the following feature:
(a) a barrel which, in use, is screwed or otherwise fixed to the floor or the wall reveal adjacent the closing edge of the door or window and inside the room or other area to which the door or window gives access; PA1 (b) a spigot which, when in a first position, protrudes from the barrel to bear against or adjacent a surface of the door or window and which is retractable into a second position into the barrel so as not to impede the passage of the door or window edge; PA1 (c) means enabling the spigot to be moved alternately into its protruding and its retraced positions by a user's hand or foot; PA1 (d) means tending positively to retain the spigot in its protruding position, once the spigot has been moved into that position; PA1 (e) the spigot comprising a substantially flat bar, and the means enabling the spigot to be moved into and out of its protruding position including a pivot linking one end of the bar to the barrel so that the bar swings about the pivot into and out of the barrel; PA1 (f) stop means included in the barrel to define the limit of movement of the bar into its protruding position. PA1 (a) a barrel which, in use, is secured to a floor or wall reveal adjacent to a closing edge of the closure member at a location towards which the closure member is openable to give access therethrough, the barrel defining a recess in a top surface thereof; PA1 (b) a spigot comprising a substantially flat bar which is pivotally secured at one end thereof in said recess so as to be pivotable, about a first axis extending transversely of the recess, between a first position within the barrel and a second position in which it projects from the barrel; PA1 (c) adjustment means enabling the spigot to be pivoted between its first and second positions by a user's hand or foot, the adjustment means comprising a tongue pivotally connected at one end thereof to the barrel so as to be pivotable about a second axis, the tongue being pivotally connected adjacent to its other end to the other end of the spigot so as to be pivotable relative to the spigot about a third axis, the second axis and third axis each being substantially parallel to the first axis, and the second axis being defined by a pivot which is slidable along the recess towards and away from the first axis such that the tongue is within the barrel when the spigot is in its first position and such that, with the spigot in its second position, the tongue projects from the barrel and acts to hold the spigot in its second position; PA1 (d) spring means in the recess and acting between the spigot and the barrel to urge the spigot to and thereby tending to positively retain the spigot in its first position, the spring means being secured in relation to the barrel between the first axis and the second axis at each of opposite sides of the recess, the spring means having an intermediate portion which extends towards the first axis and which engages a protrusion on the underside of the spigot to thereby urge the spigot to ifs first position; and PA1 (e) stop means included in the barrel to define a limit to movement of the spigot to its second position, the stop means being positioned to stop movement of the slidable pivot away from the first axis when the spigot reaches its second position;
Such a stop will be referred to from now on as a stop "of the kind in question".